


La voce del tuono

by Fuuma



Series: Cronache di una Vecchia Signora [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ...Kinda, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Pirates, Slapping, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Chi non ha mai sentito la voce del tuono, non è in grado di capire il cielo.





	La voce del tuono

Chi non ha mai sentito la voce del _tuono_ , non è in grado di capire il cielo.  
È il ringhio greve del Lupo, il ruglio d'ira dell'Orsa, il muggito del Toro pronto all'incornata, tramandato di stella in stella, di costellazione in costellazione fino alla Terra. Si propaga in vibrazioni lungo il petto, come il suono cupo di tamburi di guerra. Diviene onda che investe ogni senso, e si moltiplica, e cresce, e risale la gola, rimbomba nella testa, pizzica la lingua. Si deposita sul palato in un sapore acre, mentre l'aria scoppietta attraversata da invisibili bagliori elettrici – non si vedono, ma sono presenti a centinaia, migliaia, e ognuno di essi possiede vita e potere ed energia. Ognuno di essi è una nota, una parola, un punto o una virgola di quella voce ch'è lontana e vicina.  
Chi non ha mai sentito la voce del tuono, non ha mai sentito il cielo piangere così forte da spezzarti il cuore.  
La prima volta che Ronan lo sentì era ancora un bambino e la rete dell'aeronave di suo padre aveva appena catturato un Signore dei Lampi.

Ronan sollevò lo sguardo alla coffa della _Vecchia Signora_ , cercando tra le sbarre di legno e le sartie di gabbia il corpo snello e sinuoso di Arashi.  
«Ragazzino, cosa ne dici di scendere e lasciare il posto a qualcuno di più utile?» urlò.  
Alcuni degli uomini sul ponte risero, veleggiando con lo sguardo dal loro capitano al ragazzino.  
Il più piccolo si sporse oltre la balaustra rotonda, la base dello stomaco poggiata al legno a rovesciarsi in avanti, piegato in due in una posizione scomoda e pericolosa, quasi a volersi buttare giù. Sollevò le mani al volto, poggiò i pollici alla guancia e fece la linguaccia, in un _marameo_ infantile che alimentò le risate dal basso.  
«Piccolo bastardo...»  
«Suvvia Capitano, lo sa meglio di noi che il piccolo ci fa comodo lassù.»  
«Certo, grande utilità quella di un muto in una coffa. Non vedo l'ora di sentire il rumore dei suoi gesti insulsi quando avvisterà un veliero.»  
«Dopo tutti questi anni, ancora a preoccuparsi che possa cadere e diventare poltiglia sul ponte, eh?» Il Capitano abbassò lo sguardo di scatto. Aveva occhi di miele, ma occhiate di ghiaccio e mancava quasi totalmente – salve rare eccezioni – di senso dell'umorismo.  
«Che cos'hai appena detto, Declan?»  
Declan deglutì, ma il sorriso storto sulle labbra sottili, screpolate dall'aria secca dei cieli sopra Città Vera, rimase irriverente.  
Chiunque sapeva quanto poco saggio fosse sfidare il Capitano della Vecchia Signora. La ciurma era formata da pirati – rognose carogne figlie di qualche cagna dei bassifondi del Fangoporto – e Ronan li comandava; aveva ucciso uomini, depredato aeronavi e _fatto piover_ e marinai più di qualunque altro pirata e sulla sua testa pendeva una taglia di novantamila squame.  
Declan sapeva bene di cosa fosse capace – più di una volta lo aveva assistito, come suo fedele braccio destro –, ma si conoscevano da quando erano ragazzi e, nonostante tutto, vantava un trattamento di favore.  
«Che mi occuperò personalmente di farlo scendere?» propose.  
Ronan si ammansì.  
«Così va meglio.»  
Declan si spogliò della cintura. Fondina, pistola e spada caddero a terra in tonfi metallici.  
Arrotolò le maniche della camicia e iniziò la salita dell'albero; non gli ci volle molto per raggiungere la coffa. Si issò con la sola forza delle braccia e si sedette sulla balaustra, sorridendo al ragazzino. «È arrivato il suo passaggio per il ponte di prua, principino.»  
Arashi sorrise. Per un attimo, il cielo si diradò di ogni nuvola, limpido e azzurro come il disegno di una tela estiva e come il colore dei suoi occhi. E c'erano stelle in quegli occhi (pagliuzze dorate che si irradiavano come raggi intorno alla pupilla), alcune così antiche che, con uno sguardo, sembrava poter raccontare di com'era nato il mondo e come si era formato l'universo.  
Declan chinò il capo, incapace di guardare a lungo in quegli occhi senza risentire del loro peso e del loro giudizio _(come il cielo, sapevano e vedevano tutto)_. Certe cose preferiva lasciarle a Ronan. Balzò con gli stivali sulla piattaforma, gli diede le spalle e si inginocchiò.  
«Rimane comunque una cattiva abitudine, spero tu lo sappia» borbottò.  
Le labbra del ragazzo vibrarono sotto lo sbuffo leggero di una risata trattenuta, un sospiro appena udibile che per un attimo solleticò il retro del collo di Declan, come il respiro di un fantasma o scintille di una scarica elettrica. Allacciò le braccia al collo del pirata e si arrampicò sulla sua schiena, cingendogli la vita con le gambe.  
Declan afferrò una delle corde legate all'albero di gabbia e si calò insieme al ragazzino, ritornando sul ponte insieme a lui.  
Ronan andò loro incontro. Arashi non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di scendere dalla schiena dell'uomo, che la mano grande e forte del Capitano lo afferrò per il bavero della maglia, strappandolo dal collo dell'altro. A penzoloni, appeso alle dita lunghe di Ronan, Arashi teneva il capo ruotato a guardarlo. Capelli bianchi come la luna si muovevano a rigare il volto, accarezzando una pelle dorata dal profumo caldo ed esotico – un profumo che non apparteneva alle terre degli umani, ma ai cieli.  
«Tirala ancora fuori quella lingua se vuoi che te la tagli e la dia in pasto ai pesci arcobaleno» lo minacciò Ronan.  
Arashi incurvò le labbra all'ingiù. Sembrò quasi paventare l'idea di tentare, finché non lasciò perdere. Si diede slancio con le gambe, incrociò le caviglie al braccio del Capitano e lo usò come perno su cui ruotare, liberandosi della presa per appollaiarsi seduto alla sua spalla destra, agile come una scimmietta.  
Declan trattenne a stento una risata divertita, pensando bene di guardare altrove e fingere di trovare interesse nei discorsi degli uomini vicini o nelle occhiate di sottecchi che, spesso e volentieri, Cassius gli lanciava dal timone quando era convinto di non essere visto. Ritrovando i suoi occhi anche in quel frangente, sorrise, scoccandogli un occhiolino. Le spalle robuste di Cassius sussultarono e, impettito, si affrettò a guardare oltre l'orizzonte.  
Ronan, dal canto suo, rimase impassibile, dritto ed enorme in confronto al ragazzino che lo aveva scalato come un albero. Le spalle larghe, solide come roccia e muscoli duri come acciaio, alto e dal fascino selvaggio.  
Arashi incurvò la schiena, abbassandosi per raggiungere il suo volto, solleticato dalla sua barba corta e castana che gli addolciva gli angoli della mascella squadrata. Sul lato destro della tempia era rimasto una cicatrice da bruciatura che attraversava lo zigomo e terminava vicino all'orecchio.  
Il ragazzo gli baciò la guancia, un bacio casto, dolciastro. Ronan sentì una scossa pizzicargli i peli della barba.  
Quando Declan si permise di tornare a guardare i due solo con la coda dell'occhio, vide la mano del Capitano che stuzzicava la coscia del più piccolo in un pizzicotto dai tratti affettuosi.  
«Con un po' di fortuna, se Arashi ha letto bene i venti – e sappiamo che non sbaglia mani» riprese a poaarlare «quello di Nord ci porterà verso i cieli di Ametistya. Una volta lì, potremo attraccare al porto e tu, mio Capitano, potrai approfittarne.»  
Ronan aggrottò la fronte, fingendo di non capire a cosa il proprio vice si stesse riferendo.  
«Evita solo di fargli distruggere la nave. La Vecchia Signora non può sopportare tutte quelle tempeste in un colpo solo.»  
Ronan digrignò i denti, un lampo omicida gli attraversò lo sguardo e fu sul punto di afferrare la spada, infilzare il petto di Declan e fargli ingoiare quella sua dannata lingua lunga. Invece con un «Aye» riottoso lo superò a passo svelto, ricacciando indietro il calore che aveva arrossato appena le gote e che si era fatto più intenso nel punto in cui Arashi lo aveva baciato.  
Quando, portandosi appresso il ragazzo, raggiunse la propria cabina, si assicurò di sbatterla con prepotenza.

Il letto del Capitano profumava di salsedine e sabbia, lo stesso odore vagamente acre che Arashi poteva annusare sulla pelle dell'uomo. L'olfatto, come la vista, era più sviluppato nel ragazzo e avrebbe potuto riconoscere l’odore dell’uomo a centinaia di migliaia di miglia di distanza, tra centinaia di migliaia di persone e in mezzo ad una tempesta, se solo avesse voluto. Avrebbe sempre saputo dove trovarlo.  
Si arrampicò sul materasso, mettendosi in ginocchio al centro del letto.  
Se Ronan avesse dovuto dargli un'età, gli avrebbe dato quattordici o quindici anni al massimo, la metà di quanti ne avesse lui. Sapeva, però, che il ragazzino era molto più vecchio di quanto apparisse: esisteva da prima della propria nascita e, quasi sicuramente, ancor prima di quella di Declan, coi suoi cinque anni in più rispetto a Ronan.  
«Hai sentito? Risparmia questo mucchio di legna o gli verrà un attacco di cuore al vecchio.»  
Arashi ridacchiò sottovoce e sbuffi di correnti calde da sud si spinsero contro un lato del veliero, facendolo dondolare.  
«E non ridere o ti farò _piovere_ dall'asse» ringhiò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
La giacca riposava sull'attaccapanni accanto all'ingresso, un pezzo d'antiquariato che avevano trovato nel cargo di una nave mercantile, insieme al prezioso tappeto che dipingeva di nero, rosso e oro il pavimento della cabina.  
Rimasto in maniche di camicia, Ronan aveva sciolto il nodo del nastro scuro che la teneva legata e i lembi neri di seta si erano aperti sul petto. Aveva una pelle rosa scuro, mai troppo abbronzata, coperta da una leggera peluria che si faceva più marcata sotto l'ombelico e sul pube.  
La cintura delle brache penzolava mollemente lungo le cosce tornite e le brache fasciavano gambe lunghe e sode come tronchi.  
Arashi scrollò le spalle. I capelli erano così lunghi da raccogliersi in rivoli argentati tra le coperte nere del letto, come serpenti rigettati dalla luna.  
La maglia che indossava aveva un unico bottone al centro del collo e si chiudeva in un collare di stoffa che ne nascondeva la linea sottile. Il resto era svolazzi azzurrini dai bordi dorati (il colore l'aveva scelto lo stesso Arashi, durante una delle prime visite di Città Vera, quando Declan aveva ben pensato di andare a _fare shopping_ con il ragazzino) che danzavano su un ventre piatto e fianchi stretti e sfioravano piccoli capezzoli color sabbia.  
Si era spogliato dei pantaloni e degli stivaletti, rimasto nudo dalla cintola in giù.  
Ronan si prese tempo per ammirarlo. Rimirò le cosce snelle, le gambe sottili e le linee morbide ed elastiche dei muscoli. Le mani del ragazzo erano abbandonate tra le gambe, le dita piccole e sottili e, insieme alle ciocche argentate, coprivano il membro.  
Ronan si morse un labbro, gli occhi fissi tra le sue gambe.  
Arashi tremò davanti all'intensità del suo sguardo. Istintivamente, le dita si incrociarono a coprire completamente il pene.  
Ronan emise una sfiatata pesante e frustrata dal naso, un suono quasi animalesco.  
«Toccati» ordinò.  
Arashi sollevò gli occhi in quelli dell'uomo, ma quando quei pozzi di miele lo ingoiarono, incatenandolo al materasso con un'unica feroce occhiata, non gli restò altro che obbedire. Iniziò a toccarsi, allacciando le dita intorno al membro, massaggiandolo piano fino a sentire il sangue pulsare lungo tutto l'asta e l'erezione farsi più dura.  
Con le labbra mimò il nome di Ronan e bastò solo il respiro perché l'aria iniziasse a caricarsi di elettroni.  
Ronan continuò a guardarlo, osservando le guance di Arashi colorarsi di rosso e gli occhi farsi languidi come due specchi d'acqua. Piccole gocce biancastre bagnarono la punta del glande e, incapace di resistere al piacere, il ragazzo si masturbava più velocemente, con la fretta dei giovani e inesperti e, al contempo, eccitato dagli occhi del Capitano – avidi, affamati, aveva gli occhi di uno squalo, inespressivi finché non trovavano la propria preda.  
«Chinati in avanti, appoggia la testa sul cuscino e non smettere di toccarti. Voglio guardarti mentre vieni.»  
Arashi mugolò, il rollio del veliero si fece più accentuato.  
Era un bene che Declan avesse dato a tutti gli uomini l'ordine di sbarcare o, a quest'ora, qualcuno avrebbe avuto la pessima idea di bussare alla lor porta e lamentarsi del pericolo di qualche tempesta.  
Quando Arashi obbedì nuovamente, Ronan sorrise appena. Una curva accennata a labbra schiuse e il fascino un po' bastardo e un po' arrogante dell'uomo rude.  
«Penetrati con l'altra mano. Usa un solo dito.» La voce si faceva più roca ad ogni parola. Iniziava a risentire della visione che gli stava offrendo il più piccolo, della vista dei glutei tondi di Arashi che ondeggiavano piano _(quasi a supplicarlo di prenderlo subito)_ e della piccola rosa di muscoli in cui la punta dell'indice affondava lentamente, mentre il ragazzo si penetrava, gemendo a labbra chiuse.  
Ronan avanzò di colpo, affiancò il letto e calò una mano a sculacciare il gluteo del più piccolo.  
«Aha!» il gemito _(un suono vero, incrinato dall'ansimo)_ si riverberò per l'intera cabina, rimbalzando da una parete all'altra come una palla da tennis, fino a schiantarsi contro l'abatjour sul comodino. La lampadina si accese da sola, brillò con la forza di un piccolo sole, come fosse stata colpita da mille watt e, incapace di sostenere tutta quell'energia, scoppiò.  
Né Ronan, né Arashi se ne curarono.  
Il primo rimirò l'impronta rossa delle sue dita che marchiava la natica del più piccolo.  
«Voglio sentirti, Arashi» sibilò.  
Con la guancia premuta al cuscino, il ragazzo sollevò occhi liquidi, balbettando senza voce, riluttante.  
Anche senza sentirlo, Ronan capì subito cosa volesse dirgli.  
«Anche se è vecchia, la nostra Signora può sopportare qualche fulmine» minimizzò.  
Arashi curvò le labbra in un broncetto, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le dita si muovevano più piano sull'erezione, in un massaggio lento, a tratti dubbioso ma che faceva levare sbuffi di piacere dalle labbra (il vento si insinuò tra le pieghe delle vele ammainate). La punta dell'indice si era allontanata dall'ano e la mano poggiava sul materasso.  
Ronan si sedette accanto a lui, gli afferrò la mano e gliela riportò ai glutei, spingendogli l'indice sull'anello di muscoli anali.  
«Ed io voglio sentire la tua voce» riprese, il fiato più caldo, la salivazione aumentata. E tra le gambe l'erezione pulsava così forte da fargli male. «Ti ho già detto che quando siamo soli, non hai motivo di trattenerti. O di tacere» la preghiera di Declan già dimenticata, anche se forse non era mai contata veramente.  
Iniziò a guidare il suo dito in una penetrazione lenta, seguendo il ritmo del proprio respiro. Dentro, fuori, dentro, fuori. Solo con la punta della prima falange, in affondi leggeri (Arashi mugolò in un singhiozzo debole e la carena del vascello iniziò a dilatarsi, come gonfiata dall'interno, tornando alla normalità tra cigolii di legno e metallo) e poi affondando fino alla nocca (Arashi gemette a voce bassa e gli alberi della nave tremarono sotto una raffica più forte e gelida del vento).  
Più che per le proprie dita, era l'imposizione di Ronan ad eccitare il più piccolo. La forza con cui gli teneva il polso e lo obbligava a scoparsi con il proprio dito, l'occhiata di predatore con cui seguiva la curva della sua schiena e si arrampicava su ogni sussulto del suo corpo, la sua voce calda, bassa, come il ringhio di una tigre pronta al balzo che gli pioveva sulla pelle e si depositava tra i pori e nelle ossa.  
_«Ro... Roharnan...»_  
Quando Arashi parlò _(implorando il suo nome)_ un tuono si schiantò tra le travi della cabina, aprendo una macchia nera di cenere sul tappeto.  
La sua voce era il ruggito del vento, il grido della tempesta e l'ululato della pioggia. Era la voce del _tuono_ e lui un Signore dei lampi.  
Ronan si leccò le labbra.  
_Finalmente,_ si disse. Adorava la voce di Arashi e adorava il modo in cui l'altro lo chiamava. Non era mai stato in grado di pronunciare il suo nome correttamente, fin dalla prima volta in cui i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo avevano incrociato quelli di miele di Ronan, guardandolo tra le maglie della rete di ferro che lo aveva imbrigliato. Per un tempo infinito, Arashi aveva urlato e l'intero cielo aveva tremato, come se stesse per crollare loro in testa. Le stelle si erano spente una dopo l'altra, il buio li aveva avvolti e l'unica cosa udibile era divenuta la tempesta che feroce divorava la nave, spezzava le vele, inceneriva gli alberi e faceva crollare il ponte. Finché nello sguardo non si erano specchiati gli occhi di Ronan e Arashi aveva saputo da subito il suo nome – conosceva, in fondo, il nome di ogni marinaio ed ogni flotta. Lo aveva chiamato con un ruggito e, da quel momento, per lui fu sempre _Roharnan_.  
«Non.. non ce la faccio più...» Arashi gemette e sul ponte della nave si aprirono le prime crepe, in cui il vento iniziò a fischiare con forza.  
«Allora vieni.»  
«Nhn... no... voglio venire con... con te dentro...»  
Ronan sentì il proprio pene pulsare ancora più forte imprigionato nei calzoni. Trattenne a stento un grugnito di piacere e si concentrò sul corpo minuto e completamente teso del ragazzo. Lasciò la presa alle sue dita, sollevò la mano e lo colpì di nuovo con una sculacciata: un _"ciaf"_ rumoroso, il palmo aperto e l'impronta rovente come un marchio a fuoco sulla pelle.  
Arashi urlò. Le tende della piccola finestra vennero risucchiate da una tromba d'aria in miniatura che si spense contro il soffitto.  
«Perché devi sempre disobbedire?»  
Singhiozzando, Arashi si curvò ancora più avanti, affondando del tutto la testa sul cuscino. Sollevò i glutei, in un ondeggiare che bastò come risposta alla domanda di Ronan e rimarcò il suo sorriso.  
Lo colpì ancora, più forte e Arashi tremò di dolore e di piacere.  
«Ancora?» chiese l’uomo, tremando anch'egli, ma d'estasi all'idea di poter avere tutto questo potere sul Signore dei lampi. Di possedere la sua voce e il suo corpo, di poterlo marchiare a proprio piacimento e di essere l'unico in grado di farlo fremere con una vergine e implorare come un peccatore davanti al suo dio.  
«Sì...» (l'abatjour crollò a terra e sul vetro della finestra corse una crepa che l'incrinò verso l'esterno).  
Ronan lo sculacciò ancora e ancora, prima più forte, poi più veloce, finché Arashi non ebbe nemmeno più la forza di formulare sillabe, piangendo e godendo insieme, con le lacrime che gli riempivano gli occhi e i capelli che facevano da tenda al suo volto.  
Ronan si fermò con la mano dolorante, provò una scarica di piacere ad ammirare il proprio operato e una di umana tenerezza, davanti alle lacrime del più piccolo che a stento biascicava il suo nome (ad ogni sospiro una raffica di vento apriva tagli sulla parete).  
Salì sul letto, inginocchiato dietro il corpo del ragazzo e lo raccolse a sé, con un braccio intorno alla vita e uno intorno alle spalle, seduto sulle proprie cosce, con il petto premuto alla sua schiena esile.  
Abbassò il volto contro la sua guancia, bagnandosi delle sue lacrime. Subito Arashi si mosse a strofinarsi sulla sua barba, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani alle sue braccia, perché lo tenessero più stresso, perché se lo schiacciasse di più tra le proprio costole, se lo incatenasse addosso e lo tenesse prigioniero per sempre.  
«Roharnan, dillo...» singhiozzò – gocce di una pioggia fitta picchiettarono sul ponte del vascello.  
Ronan serpeggiò con una mano tra le sue gambe, gli afferrò l'erezione e riprese a masturbarlo.  
«Sei mio» gli sussurrò contro l'orecchio, accontentandolo «Sei mio, sei il mio piccolo Signore dei lampi.»  
Arashi tirò indietro il capo, poggiando la nuca contro la spalla dell'uomo, senza smettere di strofinarsi.  
Ronan gli scostò i capelli dal volto, liberando la via per la sua bocca. Lo baciò, premendo la lingua tra le sue labbra, in un invito a schiuderle e Arashi le spalancò osceno e sensuale, succhiò la sua lingua e socchiuse gli occhi, beandosi di ogni sensazione che la sola vicinanza con il Capitano riuscisse a dargli.  
Ronan strizzò gli occhi. C'erano saette che danzavano nella bocca di Arashi, lampi che illuminavano gli occhi del ragazzo ad ogni ondata di piacere, ogni volta che la sua mano risaliva l'asta, gli circondava la cappella, stretta tutta tra le dita callose e riscendeva fino alla base, tra i testicoli che ondeggiavano gonfi. C'era la furia della tempesta che s'agitava sotto gli strati di pelle di Arashi, la forza di un uragano tenuto al guinzaglio che giorno dopo giorno si caricava, aspettando solo di poter esplodere. C'era la lealtà di un ragazzino e l'ira di un dio e ogni volta che Ronan gli permetteva di rilasciare il proprio potere, era sempre più difficile immaginare di poterlo imbrigliare di nuovo, di poter trattenere per sé quella piccola forza della natura.  
Bastava un bacio perché la sua forza iniziasse a sopraffarlo.  
Grugnì di dolore, rifiutandosi di staccarsi. Ricercò quasi masochisticamente il dolore delle scosse, fino a sentire la lingua bruciare e la testa saturarsi di flash bianchi, mentre gli ansimi rotti di Arashi gli riempiva le orecchie.  
Iniziò a spingere con il bacino contro le sue natiche, premendo l'erezione ancora coperta dai pantaloni sulla pelle nuda, cercando soddisfazione nella frizione.  
Il ritmo delle pompate si fece più intenso, la stretta delle dita aumentò, strozzando l'orgasmo del ragazzino e poi strappandoglielo con forza, in un su e giù rude, in cui dolore e piacere si soverchiavano l'un l'altro, si mescolavano e si ricercavano.  
Arashi spalancò gli occhi. Due pezzi di cielo in cui le stelle esplosero e l'iride azzurra si fece bianca, mimetizzata quasi del tutto con il bulbo, riducendo la pupilla ad un puntino minuscolo, cieco ed appannato.  
Urlò nella bocca di Ronan. Riversò il proprio seme tra le sue dita e scariche d'energia elettrostatica tra le sue labbra. La stessa energia che aveva fulminato la lampadina e aperto crepe ovunque nella nave, ora correva impazzita direttamente nei nervi del Capitano, rimbalzando dal ragazzo all'uomo.  
Il dolore si propagò per l'intero corpo, Ronan riusciva perfino a sentirlo pulsare dietro agli occhi e lungo le vene del collo, rendendogli quasi impossibile inghiottire e respirare. Soffocò per secondi che parvero un'eternità, mentre il tuono gli si riversava in gola, gli scavava nel petto e gli esplodeva tra le gambe, lungo le vene del pene duro ed eretto. Fu simile ad un orgasmo, più doloroso, ma altrettanto sconquassante e quando il dolore si spense e il tuono si estinse, cadde sdraiato di lato perdendo la presa sul corpicino di Arashi.  
Il ragazzo inseguì la sua caduta, cercando nuovo rifugio tra le sue braccia. Ruotò il capo a guardarlo e ci volle qualche momento, prima che gli occhi di Ronan tornassero a vedere e l’uomo si riprendesse.  
La mano destra era ancora bagnata del seme del più piccolo, quando la sollevò al suo stomaco. Lo premette stancamente contro di sé, per avere ancora il contatto dei suoi glutei sulla propria erezione.  
«Fammi... riprendere fiato...» soffiò, gli occhi tenuti aperti a stento, sul suo profilo delicato– i contorni iniziavano a farsi sfocati e i colori a mischiarsi l'uno con l'altro.  
Inghiottì saliva e sentì un sapore ferroso, forse quello del proprio sangue.  
Gli sembrò che Arashi annuisse, muovendo le mani a formare segni. Parole mute.  
«Parla» ordinò. _Concesse._ «Ti ascolto.»  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sono Ronan... Blackscythe... Capitano... della ciurma... della Vecchia Signora... Terrore... dei Nove Cieli... Unico... padrone... del Signore dei lampi... certo che sono... sicuro...» il ringhio si fece rantolato al pari del respiro. Aveva la sensazione che, da un momento all'altro, i sensi gli sarebbero venuti meno, ma avrebbe obbligato il proprio corpo a resistere ancora un po', così come lo aveva obbligato, negli anni, a resistere al potere di Arashi, divenendo il parafulmine delle sue tempeste.  
Arashi si voltò tra le sue braccia, accoccolandosi meglio contro di lui. Era minuscolo in confronto al corpo del più grande, l'altro gli avrebbe potuto fare da coperta e lui sarebbe scomparso sotto il suo peso.  
«Vuoi che vada a cercare Declan e lo faccia tornare?» Ad ogni parola il rollio della nave si faceva più vigoroso, rischiando di rovesciarla da un momento all'altro.  
Ronan digrignò i denti.  
«Non dire... sciocchezze... ragazzino...» borbottò, troppo stanco per mostrare la propria indignazione in una smorfia contrita. Si limitò a soffiarglielo tra i capelli, premendogli il mento contro la fronte.  
Arashi sbuffò una risata leggera a sentire il grattare della barba contro di sé e la pioggia ticchettò a suon di musica sopra le loro teste, oltre il soffitto della cabina e sopra il ponte.  
Incrociò le gambe con le sue, trovando in lui l'incastro perfetto, fino a premere il bassoventre contro il suo. Sussultò. L'erezione di Ronan era dura e grossa anche attraverso i pantaloni e quasi aveva dimenticato che l'uomo avesse ancora trovato soddisfazione.  
Insinuò entrambe le mani nei suoi pantaloni, abbassandoli quel che bastava per farla svettare e stringerla tra le dita. Lo sentì gemere e incurvarsi contro di sé.  
«Ti piace?» gli chiese, tempestandogli il mento di piccoli baci schioccanti, come gocce di un temporale estivo che picchiettavano sulla pelle dell'uomo, scendendo alla sua spalla, sotto la camicia aperta.  
Ronan sospirò un «Sì» ormai vicino all'apice.  
«E io?»  
«Mhm... io... cosa?»  
«Ti piaccio?»  
I baci divennero morsi leggeri, curiosi, che testavano i muscoli sodi e lasciavano piccole impronte rossastre bagnate di saliva.  
Ronan ormai teneva un solo occhio aperto.  
«Che domanda... idiota...»  
Alla sua risposta, Arashi si tirò indietro con il capo. Lo guardò e per quanti decenni (o secoli, o millenni o chissà) avesse sulle spalle, in quel momento sembrò soltanto un bambino alla disperata ricerca di approvazione.  
«Non lo è, invece... non... non me lo dici mai...» mormorò bassissimo – nella stanza si levarono sbuffi d'aria calda, pigri, lenti, che si scontravano sotto il letto e tra i pertugi delle travi.  
Ronan riaprì anche l'altro occhio, la mente divisa in due. Da una parte il piacere che il più piccolo continuava a massaggiargli tra le gambe, prendendolo con tutte e due le mani a circondare l’intera asta, strofinandola in parte anche contro di sé, contro il pube e il pene ormai molle e bagnando il suo stomaco delle gocce di liquido preseminale che lubrificavano la cappella rossa e gonfia. Dall'altra il suo visetto rattristato e gli occhi azzurri che fuggirono dallo sguardo di Ronan, abbassandosi al suo petto.  
Il Capitano tacque, lasciando che l'altro lo masturbasse in silenzio, godendo di quelle piccole dita su di sé, del modo con cui giocavano con i propri testicoli e poi tornavano all'asta, fino a sentirla pulsare e fremere.  
Venne riversandosi tra le mani di Arashi e sul suo stomaco, sporcando la sua pelle dorata del bianco del proprio sperma, quasi a marchiarlo anche con quello. Nel farlo esalò un sospiro lento, cupo, quasi il verso di una tigre a riposo e afferrò i polsi di Arashi, per allontanare le mani da sé, tenendogli le braccia imprigionate dietro la schiena, imprigionato nel proprio abbraccio.  
Le proteste del ragazzo furono poco convinte: un broncetto, uno sbuffo, un futile tentativo di strattonare i polsi e alla fine si arrese.  
«Guardami» gli ordinò l'uomo.  
Arashi sollevò il capo, ma gli occhi puntarono la sua bocca sottile.  
Ronan la storse in una smorfia, snudando i denti. Gli strinse i polsi in una mano sola e con l'altra gli afferrò i glutei, affondando dita e unghie nelle sue carni, premendolo in una spinta violenta a sbattere contro di sé.  
«Ho detto... guardami...» ruggì resistendo alla voglia di chiudere gli occhi, di abbandonarsi al dondolio della nave e dormire, riposare, recuperare le forse.  
Arashi obbedì. I suoi occhi azzurri di nuovo in quelli dell'uomo e le stelle che li tinteggiavano si affacciarono al suo sguardo, trepidanti nella loro luce dorata.  
Ronan rischiò più volte di perdere la strada tra quelle minuscole stelle; da bambino aveva imparato a leggere il cielo e a riconoscere le costellazioni, ma quelli che brillavano negli occhi di Arashi erano cieli così antichi che nessuna stella si trovava più dove avrebbe dovuto.  
Tentò più volte di prendere parola, alla fine chinò il capo, appoggiano le labbra alle sue, come se avesse bisogno di un sostegno.  
«Ti ho voluto... fin dal primo momento... fin dalla prima volta... in cui... la tua voce... ha fatto a pezzi i miei timpani... ti ho voluto... nella mia ciurma... nel mio letto... e al mio fianco... per quanto... tu possa fulminarmi... ferirmi... annientarmi... non smetterò... mai... di volerti... mai...» sussurrò quasi senza fiato.  
Arashi lo ascoltò in silenzio, le labbra schiuse da cui il respiro soffiava pianissino, intrecciandosi con le boccate più pesanti di Ronan.  
Poco per volta il sorriso tornò a illuminargli il volto e le prime schiarite si mostrarono timide sui cieli del porto di Ametistya, dove la nave era attraccata. La catena dell'ancora aveva resistito agli strattoni e alla tempesta e la Vecchia Signora troneggiava nei suoi colori nerastri sulle navi mercantili e su quelle più piccole e private dei magnanti che potevano permettersele.  
La presa ai polsi di Arashi venne meno, Ronan aveva ormai raggiunto il proprio limite.  
Il più piccolo sollevò le dita al mento dell'uomo, non si preoccupò di bagnarne la barba del suo stesso sperma anche se, quando se ne accorse, si scoprì annusarlo come un gatto che ha scoperto l'erba gatta per la prima volta, premendo il naso tra i peli corti ed ispidi della sua barba e facendosi grattare da essa.  
Se avesse avuto abbastanza forza per farlo (e fosse stato anche abbastanza ubriaco da permettersi certe debolezze, come il mostrare delle emozioni) forse Ronan avrebbe sorriso. Avrebbe riso. E avrebbe ricambiato la strofinata, graffiando volutamente la pelle del più piccolo con la propria barba, per marchiarlo anche con quella.  
Arashi si fermò, ricordandosi perché l'aveva toccato in punta di dita: per tirare a sé il suo volto, per farlo poggiare al proprio petto e lì cullarlo.  
«Ora riposa, Roharnan.» Questa volta fu lui a _concedere_ , invertendo i ruoli.  
Un'ultima sottile scarica elettrica si dipanò direttamente dalla sua bocca, investendo i capelli dell'uomo.  
In un gemito mal trattenuto, Ronan svenne.

Il rollio della nave si era ormai placato, divenendo un placido ondeggiare sulle ali dei venti profumati di rose del porto di Ametistya, la Città Viola.  
Declan aveva fatto ritorno sull'aeronave portando con sé una sacca di cuoio piena degli ultimi acquisti. Sperava di godersi in tutta pace il silenzio del ponte e la solitudine, prima che anche il resto degli uomini tornasse. Non aveva calcolato l'impossibilità di rimanere da soli sotto il cielo: anche quando la sera era lontana c'erano sempre stelle affacciate alla volta celeste per osservare, _c'era sempre qualcuno_.  
Scattò con la mano alla pistola già carica, puntando la canna lunga e dorata verso l'albero maestro. Dalla sua ombra, Arashi si fece avanti – piccoli passi a piedi nudi, silenzioso come lo spirare del vento. Si portò di fronte all'uomo, senza la minima paura che la presenza della pistola (tra le mani di un pirata) avrebbe dovuto suscitare.  
Declan sospirò, rimettendo la pistola nella fondina alla vita.  
«Dannazione, mi hai fatto paura. Perché non sei con il Capitano?»  
Arashi aveva avuto il tempo di pulirsi e rivestirsi. Mimò l'immagine di un cuscino sotto la guancia, per fargli capire che Ronan dormisse.  
«Certo. Sono giorni che dico a quel caprone che dovrebbe riposare e poi arrivi tu...»  
Arashi ghignò, mostrando denti bianchi e dritti. Mosse le dita di una mano, in incroci e gesti secchi.  
«No, signorino, non oserai spifferargli che l'ho chiamato caprone.»  
Arashi schioccò la lingua sul palato e tra i capelli neri e cortissimi di Declan, spirò uno sbuffo di vento che gli spinse il capo in avanti.  
L'uomo posò una mano alla nuca albina del più piccolo, in una carezza rude e indispettita.  
«Gli consiglierò di farti fare un giro sull'asse.»  
Il ragazzino spalancò la bocca in un'indignazione costruita che non durò molto. Quasi nell’immediato si piegò in avanti, per catturare il braccio dell'altro, dondolandogli appeso con l'attenzione rivolta alla sacca di cuoio ancora tra le sue dita.  
Declan seguì lo sguardo, sollevò il braccio e non fece fatica a trascinare verso l'alto anche il suo corpicino appeso, guardandolo ondeggiare al vento come una foglia appesa a un ramo.  
«L'ho preso, l'ho preso, non temere. Anche se il tuo adorato capitano potrebbe iniziare a pagarmi tutte le squame che sto spendendo per il suo amabile culo.»  
Poggiando un ginocchio sul ponte, si abbassò, riportando Arashi con i piedi a terra, per iniziare a ravanare nella sacca. Un sacchetto più piccolo doveva contenere il resto delle _squame_ che gli erano rimaste – placche colorate, dalle sfumature verde o blu metallizzato che ricordavano le squame delle sirene e che venivano usate come moneta corrente.  
Estrasse una bottiglietta di liquido brunito, agitandola sotto il naso del più piccolo.  
«Il suo unguento, vostra maestà.»  
Arashi lo strinse con entrambe le mani, portandoselo al petto come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo.  
Declan sorrise. Scavò ancora nella sacca ed estrasse una boccetta che conteneva, questa volta, della sabbia colorata: polvere di ametista, soltanto nella Città Viola era possibile trovare in così grande quantità e dalle sfumature così intense e magnetiche.  
A quella vista Arashi quasi gliela strappò di mano, trattenendo a stento l'entusiasmo. Batté le mani contro il vetro, in un applauso di ringraziamento.  
«Ricordati di mettere una buona parola per me, quando ci sarà da dividere il prossimo bottino. E ora sparisci» lo congedò con un mezzo sorriso e un gesto della mano e il ragazzino sparì oltre la porta della cabina del Capitano.  
Qualche secondo dopo dei passi si fecero avanti lungo la passerella che collegava l'aeronave al porto.  
Era ancora presto, perché il resto della ciurma abbandonasse le locande di Città Viola, per fare ritorno alla nave, per questo Declan non si stupì quando alle proprie si presentò Cassius.  
«Guarda un po' se non è il mio timoniere preferito.»  
L’uomo mosse un cenno del mento in saluto, soffocando malamente il rash di imbarazzo che ne aveva arrossato il collo. Sollevò con una mano i colli di due bottiglie e passò l'altra tra capelli rossi e lunghicci, che solleticavano le spalle dalla pelle abbronzata.  
«Rum?» offrì.  
Declan sorrise.  
«Dipende, seguirà finalmente una scopata o devo aspettare che tu sia abbastanza ubriaco per chiedermelo?»  
Cassius arrossì – grande e grosso e timido come pochi. Storse il naso, spigoloso come i suoi tratti; era fatto di linee grezze e Declan lo aveva notato subito tra le aero-bancarelle di Mercato Mobile, nei Cieli liberi dei Mercanti, quando invece di una spada (e due bottiglie di rum) teneva in mano un martello e lo picchiava sulla lama incandescente posata ad un’incudine. Aveva ammirato i muscoli guizzare sotto la forza delle sue martellate, il sudore imperlargli la fronte e gli occhi sottili riflettere le fiamme della fucina, concentrato, come se il mondo intero iniziasse e finisse in quella piccola forgia. Ciò che gli era rimasto impresso più di ogni altra cosa erano stati, tuttavia, i capelli: così rossi che nemmeno il fuoco della forgia poteva resistere al paragone.  
Convincere Ronan ad offrire a quel giovane gigante un posto nella loro ciurma non era stato un problema, la vera sfida era stata convincere Cassius, ma l'aveva vinta con piacere.  
Da quel momento, però, era stato come se qualcosa tra loro fosse rimasto in sospeso.  
Non ci era voluto molto per capire di cosa si trattasse, una volta che le occhiate insistenti di Cassius avevano iniziato a ricercarlo al fianco del Capitano, sospeso su qualche albero per recuperare il Signore dei lampi o lanciato con la spada sguainata all'arrembaggio di qualche sfortunata aeronave.  
Cassius trovò interesse nel colore delle bottiglie, fissandole come se non ne avesse mai vista una in vita propria.  
«Non... pensavo che il vice della Vecchia Signora sarebbe stato interessato» gorgogliò con voce cavernosa.  
«Così mi fai sentire una celebrità.»  
«Lo siete, Death Sentence.»  
Declan lo guardò stupito più di quanto non avrebbe voluto. Si sorprese a provare una nota nostalgica (e una disgustata) a quel soprannome che ormai faceva parte del passato. Aveva barattato una vita da peccatore per un'altra, ma questa gli calzava di più.  
«È una storia vecchia, Cass.» Si avvicinò al rosso, annientando con un passo alla volta ogni distanza e gli afferrò il retro del collo con una presa solida. Lo sentì sussultare sotto le proprie dita, pur senza spostarsi e Declan lo prese come un invito a continuare. «Ora servo sotto la jollyroger di Blackscythe e, se il cielo e Saturnus me la darà buona, scoperò con il nostro timoniere e passerò il resto della notte ad accarezzare i capelli più rossi che io abbia mai visto.»  
Lo abbassò di quei pochi centimetri che li dividevano in altezza – avrebbe goduto di quel corpo giovane (c'erano dieci anni o poco meno a separarli) e della prestanza dei suoi muscoli, finché l'immagine del bicipite gonfio del rosso che batteva sull'incudine non sarebbe stata sostituita dal suo corpo nudo e virile che si muoveva con lo stesso vigore contro di lui, spingendosi tra le sue natiche, in battiti umidi.  
Cassius annuì. Solo quello. E Declan lo baciò, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca e premendosi contro il suo corpo.

La cabina di Ronan sembrava un campo di battaglia.  
Arashi si mosse in punta di piedi, saltellando tra brandelli di tappeto, tende e legno disseminati sulle assi del pavimento.  
Con il bottino conquistato da Declan, tornò ad arrampicarsi sul letto, attento a non svegliare il Capitano. Lo aveva lasciato sdraiato sopra le coperte spiegazzate, nell'odore di sperma e legno bruciato che aleggiava spesso e volentieri in quella cabina, quando sapevano che la ciurma sarebbe stata a terra e l’aeronave sarebbe stata tutta per loro.  
Si sedette accanto al corpo dell'altro, con la schiena poggiata al muro e appoggiò le due boccette sul comodino rimasto in piedi per miracolo.  
Infilò una mano tra i capelli castani di Ronan, muovendogli gentilmente la nuca per poggiarla sulle proprie cosce, in grembo, con il volto dormiente rivolto verso l'alto. Nonostante i suoi tratti virili, più di una volta Arashi aveva notato, guardandolo nel sonno, come le sue ciglia fossero lunghe.  
Posò un bacio su entrambi gli occhi, sfiorandoli leggero come una piuma e iniziò a spogliarlo della camicia già aperta, denudandolo completamente. La pelle era disseminata di cicatrici: marchi sbiancati lasciati dalle battaglie, artigliate più chiare di ferite da bruciatura, come quella in viso, opera di Arashi e squarci freschi che il potere del più piccolo gli aveva appena aperto nelle carni.  
Prese la boccetta di unguento curativo, lo fece colare sulla punta delle dita e con devozione iniziò a passarlo sulle ferite fresche.  
Ronan sussultò nel sonno, le ciglia sfarfallarono più volte e tra le labbra mugugnò il nome di Arashi.  
«Shsss...» gli fece il più piccolo. Uno sbuffo d'aria calda gli scivolò tra i capelli e Ronan tornò quieto.  
Ci volle parecchio perché, con pazienza, si prendesse cura di tutte le sue ferite. Lo spogliò anche dei pantaloni, lasciandolo nudo (un corpo tornito, i muscoli che guizzavano ogni volta che le ferite venivano trattate e le spalle larghe che sussultavano con flemma) e passò con mani piccole e gentili su ogni centimetro del suo corpo, massaggiandolo per dargli sollievo dal dolore.  
Ronan riaprì gli occhi con calma. Teneva il capo poggiato alla spalla di Arashi e la schiena in parte abbandonata contro il suo petto, mentre il ragazzo lo stringeva da dietro in un abbraccio affettuoso. Non aveva smesso di far vagare le dita umide di unguento su di lui, seguiva la linea dura degli addominali, scendendo un po' alla volta verso i fianchi e lungo le curve dell'inguine e, a quei tocchi intimi e insistenti, il corpo di Ronan aveva risposto in automatico. L'erezione era svettata ancor prima che si risvegliasse, come una bandiera innalzata su una terra appena conquistata.  
Dietro di lui, Arashi aveva il fiato corto. Semi eccitato a propria volta, aveva aspettato il suo risveglio senza toccarsi, tremandogli addosso e respirando il suo odore.  
«Declan è tornato» affermò Ronan, guardando con la coda dell'occhio la boccetta ormai vuota. Il fatto che non gli avesse mai restituito i soldi che gli spettavano, non significava che non sapesse perfettamente che gli unguenti arrivassero da lui.  
Arashi annuì, con un sorriso lieve.  
Ronan piegò il capo all'indietro, per inquadrarlo con un'occhiata che avrebbe potuto penetrare una porta rinforzata e che si conficcò negli occhi del ragazzo.  
«Parla. Smetti di farmi ripetere» lo ammonì.  
«Sì.»  
Una lama di vento sfiorò la guancia del Capitano e gocce di sangue colarono lungo lo zigomo. Arashi sussultò, ma l'uomo le raccolse con una passata del dorso della mano e lo ripulì con una leccata oscena.  
«Eri così impaziente?» gli domandò, indicando con un cenno del capo tra le proprie gambe, dove l'erezione si ergeva leggermente piegata verso il proprio ventre.  
Le guance del ragazzo si imporporarono nel seguire il suo sguardo, senza riuscire a trattenere un mezzo gemito alla vista del suo pene e alla voglia che per tutto il tempo lo aveva montato – di averlo dentro di sé, di sentirlo penetrare tra le pareti del proprio ano, di farsi aprire da lui e scopare da lui e gemere e piangere e godere per lui.  
«Per... per forza! Non sono ancora venuto come piace a me!» borbottò e il letto cigolò pericolante, circondato da raffiche di vento che nacquero con la voce di Arashi e si spensero nel suo silenzio.  
Ronan si leccò le labbra, guardandolo.  
«E come ti piace venire?» chiese, pur conoscendo la risposta.  
«Con te dentro...» rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo per puntarlo sulla boccetta di polvere d'ametista rimasta sul comodino.  
Ronan sorrise soddisfatto. Si voltò, per mettersi a carponi sul letto, sovrastandolo in altezza. Con una mano sola gli strattonò le brache, abbassandogliele insieme all'intimo, perché lo avesse di nuovo nudo sotto di sé.  
«Allora facciamo così: prima crea qualcosa per me.» Aveva notato la presenza della sabbia viola «E poi ti prenderò fino a che non scatenerai uragani e cicloni e farai crepare di strizza Declan.»  
Arashi tentennò in prima battuta. Guardò la sabbia viola e poi la nuca di Ronan che poco per volta si abbassava tra le proprie gambe, sfiorando con alitate calde il proprio membro.  
Ingoiò un gemito e annuì.  
Ronan ne approfittò subito per ricoprire il pene del ragazzo di saliva, in una lappata oscena, ampia, che finì con il premere la lingua sulla punta del glande, stuzzicando la piccola fessura.  
Arashi tirò di colpo indietro la testa, spalancando le labbra in un urlo muto di sorpresa.  
«Crea» gli ricordò _(ordinò)_ il Capitano.  
Con le dita tremanti, il Signore dei lampi afferrò la boccetta di polvere d'ametista. Non riuscì a fare in tempo a stapparla che la bocca dell'uomo gli aveva completamente circondato l'erezione e lo succhiava con insana lentezza. Poteva sentire ogni centimetro della sua lingua premere contro l'asta e tra le vene, poteva sentire il suo palato ruvido contro cui faceva strofinare la punta del pene, i suoi denti che pur senza morderlo lo sfioravano e ogni volta gli lasciavano scariche di piacere e timore, attorcigliate dai gorgoglii che dalla gola di Ronan si abbattevano sulla propria pelle sensibile e bagnata. E tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era affondare di più, essere succhiato più velocemente. _Venire._  
Ronan però se la prendeva con calma, assaporava. _Sbocconcellava_.  
Arashi rovesciò la polvere sul palmo della mano, richiudendolo con più forza del necessario.  
«Roharnan...» implorò, frustrato.  
Con le labbra premute al suo pube, Ronan ghignò e continuò a succhiarlo, maledettamente piano.  
Arashi respirò a fondo più volte, per cercare la concentrazione sufficiente a raccogliere entrambe le mani alla bocca. Tremacchiava, con la testa piena della bocca calda di Ronan, desiderando solo abbandonarsi ai mugolii e supplicare, supplicare, supplicare. Invece socchiuse gli occhi e l'aria nella cabina si fece calda ed elettrica.  
Prese fiato, gonfiò i polmoni (cercando disperatamente di non sgonfiarli al primo gemito) e soffiò tra le mani. Scoppiettii e scintille attraversarono la sabbia, il calore si condensò tutto in quel punto e, quando di colpo allargò le mani, come scottato (per quanto non ci sarebbe stato alcun pericolo per lui), nel fragore di un ultimo scoppio nacque la propria creazione.  
Qualche granello era caduto tra i capelli di Ronan, colorandoli di viola, mentre sospeso davanti al volto di Arashi c'era un vascello di vetro: una miniatura semi trasparente, con sfumature violacee della Vecchia Signora.  
Arashi lo prese tra le mani. Gemette contrariato quando Ronan smise di succhiarlo, per sollevarsi da lui e toglierlo dalle dita, rimirando la creazione.  
«Mi piace» gli disse, leggendogli la domanda negli occhi languidi.  
Arashi sorrise.  
L'uomo poggiò il vascello di vetro sul comodino, ripromettendosi di aggiungerlo alla collezione di oggetti di vetro che il Signore dei Lampi aveva creato apposta per lui da della semplice sabbia colorata.  
«Questo vuol dire che posso scoparti fino a riempirti di me e riempire ogni anfratto della Vecchia Signora dei tuoi gemiti.» Lo afferrò per le cosce, tirandole con forza verso di sé e lo strattone lo fece cadere sdraiato sul letto.  
Bastò solo quello per far levare l'ennesimo gemito dalle labbra del ragazzo e i rollii dell'aeronave ricominciarono a farsi più agitati.  
Ronan gli divaricò le gambe, sollevandole fino a premergli le ginocchia contro le spalle, obbligandolo ad esporsi completamente al proprio avido sguardo.  
«Dillo» ordinò roco.  
Iniziò ad allargarlo con dita umide d'unguento. Masturbandosi per raccoglierne altro e lubrificare l'apertura anale del ragazzo in stoccate profonde, con due dita che affondavano fino alle nocche in lui e si allargavano spingendosi sulle sue pareti calde.  
«A chi appartieni, Signore dei lampi?»  
Ansimante, Arashi allungò le braccia, tendendo dita piccole e lunghe (pizzicate da un'energia feroce e mortale) verso il volto del Capitano, in una carezza supplicante.  
«A Roharnan» rispose «A te.»  
E Ronan piombò su di lui e sulla sua bocca, come un falco sulla propria preda.

Chi non conosce la voce del tuono, non ha mai sentito il cielo piangere di piacere.

**Author's Note:**

> L'ambient è una sorta di steam-punk-fantasy-piratesco. Non sono sicura che abbia proprio un senso, ma adoro l'idea delle aero-navi e questa fic, alla fine, è venuta da sé. Da sé e dal COW-T, perché alla fine ogni serie original che inizio, non so come mai, ha sempre origine dal COW-T. Questa è, in effetti, la prima fic di una serie, per ora tutte one-shot assolutamente autoconclusive, ma non così dissociate l'una dalle altre. C'è infatti una sorta di ordine cronologico che sarebbe il caso seguire, e l'aggiunta di nuovi personaggi che mano a mano faranno la loro comparsa. Avrei potuto (dovuto?) scriverla come longifc, ma io e voi sappiamo che non avrebbe avuto vita lunga e che così, almeno, le fic ci sono e sono belle che finite - e poi non ho ancora le idee così chiare da aver voglia di mettermi a collegare per bene un capitolo con l'altro, così invece ogni storia arriva quando arriva e perché sì!  
> \---  
> Prompt: seconda settimana; missione 1 - Voce  
> Scritta per la 2° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom


End file.
